1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of setting a background screen and a mobile terminal using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of setting an image to be displayed on a background screen of a mobile terminal and a mobile terminal using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals have been more heavily relied upon by people, as evidenced by the rapid increment of the diffusion rate of the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal can now provide various data transmission services and various additional services, as well as characteristic voice call service, such that it can be used as a multimedia communications device based on its function. The mobile terminal generally includes a function of setting the background screen. Conventionally, a user can set the background screen by selecting one or a plurality of images stored in the mobile terminal. Occasionally, the user may wish to set the background screen with a set of related images when setting the background screen with a plurality of images. For instance, the user may wish to set the background screen using only pictures the user photographed while on a vacation. However, presently, with the conventional method for setting a background screen implemented in the mobile terminal, the user must configure the background screen by selecting desired images one by one, after checking the list of stored images. When relations do not exist between images, the user must select images for the background screen one by one. However, it can still be a troublesome task for the user to select images one by one, even when relations exist between images.